Battle for Camp
by Fate's Second Apprentice
Summary: While the prochecy of seven is being forfilled the Roman legionaries are marching on Camp Half Blood, lend by none than Octavian, but Grover has been living in the wild searching for Percy and has no idea about any of it, so when he meets a little boy by the name of Angus he hardly suspects foul play, but ever since the boy got there, the camp has been a bit...off.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fort was small perched on top of a small hill on the outskirts of Chicago, it was the last fort in the line and was filled with the worst kinds of Romans, the kids who didn't like rules and now they were stuck here under Victoria, a volunteer commander who was legendary for the mantra what she says goes. She was the reason why the two brothers were coming to this ugly place, like a barbarian encampment in the stories.

They walked up to the wooden wall and the eldest brother yelled as loud as he could. "Vicky open this gate!"

"What's the password?" a drawling voice responded, it wasn't Victoria.

"This is a family visit I don't need one."

"A f-f-family visit? Which one are you."

"The eldest and the youngest!"

"Oh-Oh-kay!" There was the sound of rope being pulled and the gate opened out in front of them a grumpy looking fifteen year old was standing behind the gate, hold the thick course rope with both hands. He watched them both walk passed obvious wishing that he was able to pay family visits whenever he wanted or maybe he wanted a family. The youngest boy laughed slightly at his own joke.

Inside the wall the green grass stopped and the ground was and a three storied building. They walked passed a female guard who obviously had not be equip with the new weaponry that the other legionaries had been given. The youngest boy waved at her and smiled the girl glared back. They walked up the stairs into the barrack area where they found Victoria sharpening her new sword. She didn't look up. "Why are you here Octavian?"

"Routine inspection," Octavian replied smoothly. The girl spat into a bucket.

"Don't even try." She stood up, unlike the two brothers the sister was not dressed over well, her tartan jacket was dirty and her black hair was in a lazy plait hanging over her shoulder. She looked at them with bright blue eyes and wiped her hands on patched up jeans. "Now what do you want?"

"For you to take me upstairs so we can talk about this properly." The younger brother looked down the stairwell and saw two of the soldiers standing bellow, listening hard. He looked mean fully at his sister. She frowned and slipped her sword into its hilt.

"Fine," They walked up the stairs into a hall way, two doors leaning into two different rooms, the soldiers' and their commander's bedroom. Victoria led the two into her room and locked the door. It was a simply furnished room with a single bed, a cupboard and a row of weapons of every conscript in New Rome. She pulled up one of two chairs and sat down; Octavian took the other leaving the younger brother with the bed.

He already knew what was to be said and was more interested in the delivery. Octavian sat down and pulled out his knife, it glimmered in the pale light. "Go to war with me." Victoria sighed.

"I should have known it wasn't going to be that simple with the power monger and mini me knocking on my door. Who are we beating this time?"

"Greece."

"Wow, who ate half your brain?"

"No the demi-gods, Greek demi-gods live in New York at a camp, one I plan to take."

"And has Reyna approved this?"

"She will. I already have a formidable force, but I plan to return to New Rome after the conquest I need a governor."

"So you picked me? What about August here? I'm sure he wants to have a province for himself."

"He's two weeks shy of the Wolf House, I don't plan to make him wait. Besides he's already got his prize." Augustus smiled and pulled out his new present, a thick imperial Gold tipped gun that magically reloaded and had the number 13 engraved in Roman numerals like Train from Black Cat did. Victoria snorted. "Imagine, Vicky, two hundred or so unruly kids, Greek kids, ready to be beat into submission and rebellious to the extreme, just for you. It's better than any gun."

Victoria leaned back into her chair. She bit her lip and examined the hilt of her sword. At last she looked up her mouth a hard line. "I'll help, but only because I sounds fun, not because you asked." Octavian smiled and so did Augustus the Greeks had better get ready, the Romans were coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! You liked the last chapter? Well then tell me all about it through reviews or if you really like this chapter you can Fav and Follow anytime you like!**

Chapter 2

Octavian had mobilised most of the first cohort and some of the second in the campaign and so the road connecting Chicago to New York had to be clouded with Mist stopping cars racing into the force. Augustus rode at the front of the army next to his siblings while the rest of the army walked the distance. Since Augustus wasn't in the army either he didn't have to sweat it out in the armour.

"_It's a long long way to Ba Sing Se. But the girl from the city they look so pretty," _

"Augustus! No singing." Augustus stuck out his tongue to his sister; he was just making a point. And now he had to song stuck in his head, so he had to sing it. He reined the horse and rode down the line, making sure he didn't end up downwind of the army; he did not want that stuck in his nose.

They reached New York soon enough though and made a camp just outside the city. By sunset the camp was up and fully functional and Augustus hadn't done a thing, avoiding manual labour, yes! (Guy-Sensei approves). The central pavilion housed Octavian and co, Augustus' cousin Agrippina the other centurion for the first cohort wasn't there, but a centurion for the second was, a boy named Larry. It wasn't an awe inspiring name if you asked Augustus.

Octavian was considering a city map with six or so others, Victoria included though her rank meant she wasn't supposed to be there that hadn't stopped Augustus why should it stop her. He pulled up a chair and watched considering all the opinions and deciding what he was do, but he already knew Octavian had a plan, this meeting was just to satisfy the others. Augustus listened while Octavian expertly led the group into the idea of sending him in as a saboteur and then attacking at the weakest points of the base camp.

Once the meaning was over the two centurions talked together and Octavian told Augustus to grab a bear. Augustus rolled his eyes; _get your own teddy, Octi-bear. _This of course he'd never say it out loud though, so he opened the box and pulled out a stuffed toy, a pink one with a tutu. He tossed it over and sat down near the table. Aurae came and settled down a little feast; Augustus couldn't wait to join the army.

He leaned over and took the choice selection of his brother's dinner and pulled out his Iphone, by the time Octavian had finished killing toys and Victoria had graced them all with her smelly presence. After a few complaints she grabbed a piece of cake and hurried to the stream down the hill. The brothers smiled at each other and when the aurae realized than neither of them were going to eat more than a tenth of the food on the table they swept it away, probably for the other legionaries.

Augustus fell asleep there, tomorrow would be the day things really went down.

Grover was happy. Percy had been found, though it wasn't very cool that he had been the last to know. Now he could see his friend again, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him; it had to be a year ago at least. New York City lay out in front of him but there was something peculiar to the north, he was down wind of a large massing of demigods, but that didn't make sense because Long Island wasn't that way.

He had sent out animals to investigate but they had returned confused if they returned at all. Grover decided to see for himself. He only walked a small distance when he came across a small lizard with six legs spinning around in circles a smile on its face. That was some powerful magic. He could see the Mist twisting through the trees then there was a snap of a branch and he spun around.

He stared at a little kid; he had been crying but now was trying to wipe away his tears. He had long blonde hair tied in a short plait at his neck, blue eyes and an oversized jumper that was wasted and worn. "Excuse me, but why do you have hooves on your feet?" The little kid asked. Grover looked at him and smiled, the kid certainly smelled like a demi-god.

He knelt down. "What's your name?" the boy looked at him frowning then with almost dry eyes he said, "Angus," Grover offered his hand like he would a puppy and the boy stepped closer.

"Well, Angus, I'm a satyr, and you're a demi-god." The boy frowned and stepped away hesitantly. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you?" Angus looked Grover up and down nervously.

"Will they have food there?"

"I'm not sure." The boy looked less anxious now and slowly nodded.

"Ok satyr, I'll come with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's called Camp Half Blood, it's for people like you, children like you." _What are you trying to convince me of, that you're a furry paedophile? _"Have you ever noticed people trying to attack you?" _What is this, gang alert or something? _Augustus nodded and smiled innocently.

"I got followed all the way from Cali-fon-ia," He said the word real slow to make this Grover guy thing he was younger than he really was, which really wasn't hard because Augustus had the height of a seven year old.

"California, wow!That's pretty impressive, right across America." _You actually believe this? What are you gullible central? _"And here we are." They sure were, the camp was a ragtag bunch of buildings with a large forest to one side and a strawberry farm which looked healthier than any strawberries Augustus had ever seen. A bunch of cabins were in a shape of a Greek letter –Augustus couldn't remember which- and then the climbing wall belched lava. It was like a dangerous amusement park, Angus should be very excited.

"Woah! This is so cool!" _And here I thought it'd been a small city like New Rome, guess I was wrong. _

"Yeah it is, ok, let's meet the camp director, Chiron." _Is that like a praetor or what?_ Instead he said, "Yes! And then the rock wall!" Grover laughed and they sped down the hill arriving at this four storied building with a wooden deck. "Chiron! Chiron! I've found a new camper." Grover opened the door like he owned the place.

"Chiron's out," In the middle of the oddly furnished room sat a fat man in a Hawaiian shirt and purple sneakers though Augustus doubted that he ever used them despite his odd appearance he didn't doubt this man was a god for one second. Which one, Augustus wasn't so sure.

"Ah, but I've got a new demi-god." The man looked around and narrowed beady eyes. Augustus tried to look as convincing as possible.

"Little small isn't he?"

"Ha ha," Grover sounded really nerves. "He's just young, Mr D." _D, D, D, nup I got nothing, which god _is_ he? _"I'm going to find Chiron…" They exited the house rather quickly and Grover led him down to the ring of cabins that all looked over different and Augustus was wondering who could have possibly designed them all because they clearly didn't understand the concept of matching very well. They walked up to a cabin with a staff and two snakes on the door.

"Hey! Open up!" The door swung open and two identical looking boys tumbled out.

"Flesh meat!" The right one exclaimed, then the other called behind him, "Flesh meat everyone!" Augustus noticed a lot of younger kids looking through the shaded window. A few teenagers that looked a lot like the twins in front of him stood at the door. _Are they all...related? _The realisation made Augustus eyes widen.

"Meat?" Angus managed to say and Grover laughed.

"Can you guys keep him company; I've got to find Chiron." The twins saluted Grover and Grover looked even more nerves, if that was possible, than he did in the house. Grover ran off and the twins called after him, "Well take good care of him!" And burst into laughed, Augustus wasn't really sure if Grover finding Chiron without him was a good thing.

Then something grabbed his hood and shoved it over his face, blocking his sight, he felt himself be lifted off the ground and carried inside. Augustus kicked at them but knew there was no point. They sat him down on to a chair and pulled off the hood. A thousand eyes were looking at him. The twins were smiling and the teens stood behind them with a manic grin on all of their faces. The others Augustus guessed weren't family.

"Ok, name?" The first twin asked.

"Angus."

"Moral parent?" Augustus frowned he had been hoping to not delve into that yet.

"The one that takes care of you," said a little girl with a pony tail on the side of her head and an eye patch. Augustus shook his head slowly.

"Mummy went bye-bye." _I'm not lying…I'm just saying it like she's dead. _Augustus looked away from the staring eyes and focused on blinking, he raised one hand to his eye and rubbed it so tears sprang from both, he wiped it away quickly and pursed his lips and glared at the little girl like it was her fault he had cried. Now they felt sorry for him and stopped all the questions that could easily have Augustus caught out.

The eldest girl showed him a mattress and told him that's where he would sleep, next to two other kids his age, before they turned thirteen they all got stuck into that cabin, Mercury or Hermes was apparently very open to demi-god children, the older ones were family, and they all lived in the same cabin.

Augustus tried to imagine that happening in his family; after all there was a reason why Vicky liked living so far from home and Juliana was Centurion for the Second not the First and Trajan never talked to anyone. It made sense; he had too skinny brothers and two crazy sisters who couldn't stand being in the same house let alone the same_ cabin_. Somehow though they all liked Augustus, well except for Victoria.

He hadn't brought much with him and he suspected the stuff he had would call up questions about his character, had did Angus get an IPhone, or an expensive magic gun or…yeah. It might be required for someone like Augustus to carry his life around with him- his phone which reminded him had had to get an android the IPhone sucked- but Angus would never have brought it across America or have Latin songs on it.

So he settled down with nothing to put on the bed and looked at the boys who shared the space around him. Both had dark hair, one with brown hair and the other with black. Brown hair had hair that stood on end and the other had curly hair that was cut short to save hassle. Brown hair was probably about eight and black hair was maybe eleven. He decided to start with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The afternoon was a strange affair, the two boys were named Nick and Sam, Nick was older even though he was shorter and Sam was born three days before Augustus which made them all fast friends. The kids all trained together because there were only seven of them under the age of thirteen. The instructor was a tall beefy girl who pointed her sword at him when he arrived. "So who's this?"

Augustus opened his mouth but Sam spoke first, "He's Angus, Angus, this is Clarisse she's a child of Ares." _This girl is a child of Mars? Well it can't be any unbelievable than that Frank guy being one too. _She was terribly ugly and Augustus smiled like he was embarrassed. The girl frowned at him as if she was horribly confused. _Never had a little kid smile like that at you huh? Perfect. _Then Clarisse swung her sword and shouted, "Ok, well see if this kid has some actual talent."

"Samuel, get him a sword you too are fighting." Then she got the others to match up, the little girl who was also the youngest at the age of seven and one quarter. She clapped at the others hacking away at each other with blunt swords. Augustus frowned at the one he was given, he'd never seen Celestial Bronze before only heard of it, the metal felt strange in his hands. "Get ready!"

Sam smiled at him in apology and Augustus realised he wasn't going to go easy on him, which meant he had to lose and he had to focus on not doing it wrong. _I hope he's actually good or else this is going to be painful. _The boy rushed him and Augustus ducked without thinking his sword was heading straight for the boys stomach. He hesitated and stood purposely head butting his new friend in the chest. He crumpled holding his head, he should have guess Greeks had never been famous for their fighting abilities and as he predicted painful.

Sam coughed but lifted himself up; Augustus did the same, feigning fear. He pulled his sword up like it was too heavy and held it with both hands it shook slightly. Clarisse must have missed the look the boy gave her because she watched on with a studying gaze her arms crossed. Sam charged again but Augustus skipped away and Sam kept going Augustus fought to keep the smirk off his face, this was serious. He dropped his sword to low and looked over at Clarisse.

He heard Sam charge again but he didn't react until it was too late the sword hit his back and made him fall to the ground. Clarisse walked over and offered him her hand. Augustus focused on that rather than the fact his back now really hurt. He took it forcing his cheeks it go slightly red. Clarisse frowned again and retracted her arm quickly. She turned away and hardly bothered him again, except to glance at him and Augustus was pretty sure she always caught him staring at her.

By the end she had stopped frowning and actually ruffled his hair. _She goes down first. _They headed over to the Volley ball courts which was an experience for Augustus who'd never played the sport before, it had been a lot of swords and kicking balls but bouncing them over a net, never. Unsurprisingly he was the worst player, the ball hit him for sure but it never got over the net and by the time it was dinner his arm hurt painfully.

Everyone sat at tables and as Augustus approached at the end of the line, not something he was happy about, a centaur came trotting over. "Welcome to camp, I'm sorry I could not get to you earlier, we've been having trouble contacting our counter parts." _Wait, does he mean _Camp Jupiter_?_ Understandably both Augustus and Angus were very confused.

"Who?"

"Romans," Sam whispered loudly in his ear.

"Exactly, Romans," _Don't say Romans like that!_ "Now I see you've already settled in. I won't keep you; if you have any questions just ask." Augustus swallowed, he'd never seen a centaur before…it was unnerving. He nodded and the centaur turned away.

"That was Chiron, the camp director and a centaur, if you hadn't noticed." The boy laughed at him own joke and Augustus forced a smile, how was that funny? They were called over to a full table where food was piled up in the middle. Sam started to shove a mountain onto his own and Augustus surveyed the food cautiously, there was something wrong with the assortment of breads, cheeses and BBQ sitting in front of him. Deciding it was the suspicious looking meat and took a piece of bread and cut a few pieces of cheese and placed them on top.

Everyone started to stand and Sam nudged him over to a bonfire in the middle, people were sliding some of their food into the fire one by one and the smell that hit him made him want to retch. Augustus looked at Sam and Sam smiled, "Offerings for the gods, they like the smell." Now that Augustus could believe, gods always liked strange this like that.

He tossed a piece of bread into the fire; he wasn't feeling very hungry away. Augustus nibbled at the bread and cheese while children around him talked and gossiped, especially a large group of teenagers a few tables over, the girl at the head of the table reminded him of Juliana how she pulled out a mirror every few minutes just to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

Augustus stood and walked over and sat down at the table, nobody really noticed, he'd made sure of it. The gossip wasn't all that usual, who liked who and who hated who and all that, but it told him all he wanted to know about camp relations, the cabins had tensions but nothing that wasn't fixed by the camp director and healthy inter-cabin fights. That had really thrown him, inter-cabin fights? He couldn't imagine that going down at Camp Jupiter, unless they all wanted to get booted out to the middle of nowhere under Commander Victoria, no one wanted that.

It was almost the end of dinner when everyone had finished their food, the Venus kids hardly ate anyway, when they finally noticed him and by that time he was making his why over to the Minerva table, it was reproachful but he had to make friends with everyone, even children born against vows. He'd slipt at the end and a boy stared at him. "You're not allowed to sit here."

The talking stopped and Augustus looked left and right. "Sorry, I didn't know." He stood, _didn't want to talk to you anyway._

"It's weird; normally the gods make a fuss about things like that." _Dammit! _Augustus cringed. The camp was looking at him now. He looked around trying to look on the verge of tears, tears always work. The mirror girl stood up suddenly.

"Oh, hon, don't cry, we're not mean at the Aphrodite cabin not like them anyway." The girl was tall and Asian and she did look pretty and even better she felt powerful. _It's like they're all here, the ugly gladiator, the princess and the other people who run around and do stuff…at least I think that's how the story goes…heh._ Augustus wiped his eyes and walked slowly over to the Asian girl glancing over the rest of the camp. Sam and Nick were literally gaping and there were whispers at the back. Augustus sat down at the Venus no Aphrodite table and the girls and boys watched him as if they expected a lightning bolt to kill him right there and wanted to see the show. This didn't happen but despite their disappointment they accepted him. _Two cabins down. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once night had fallen and everyone was sound asleep Augustus rose and pulled out a denarii rubbing it with his fingers and trying to remember New Rome. The night air was crisp but he had taken a jumper for that exact reason. He found the camp deserted and was surprised, maybe the Greeks stuck to the rules. Who would have thought? He headed to the sea and followed along the bay, crossing the sand and the climbing rocks until, finally. he found what he was looking. A little steam bubbled through a few rocks coming out of the forest, a forest that no longer seemed so friendly. He knelt and grabbed a pebble and shoved it into the lake water sprayed in his face and he fell back sticking out his tongue.

He tossed the coin into the spray and whispered "O' Goddess of the rainbow, take my offering and show me my eldest brother,"

The face that appeared in front of him was none too happy, "Finally, what have you been doing? Have you got there yet?"

"Of course, I'm a proper member of the _graecus_ camp they even gave me a t-shirt." He pulled down his collar to show the orange fabric.

"The shirt Percy wore into camp?"

"Well not that exact one obviously but the same design, they all have them."

"Do you have the exact lay out of the camp?" Augustus nodded and pulled out his phone with a picture of the map he'd found inside the Athena cabin. It was to scale and marked strong points and therefore weaknesses.

"The tree is like this big symbol for them, the big one on the hill, I'm not sure why yet but it's important. Also there are some rivalries between the cabins, Mars against Apollo and the Athenians aren't big on them either, and all cabins have siblings except for Mercury which also has a bunch of kids, that's where they stuck me. The Mercury kids are big trouble makers and the Venus kids are gossip central." His brother took this all in studying his phone.

"You've out done yourself with this map."

"It was the Athenians', tapped up on their wall." His brother nodded.

"Anything else," Augustus shook his head.

"Ok, I've got to go over this with the others. Get a good night's sleep, got it?" Augustus nodded and his brother wiped his hand to clear the message.

"Get a good night's sleep got it?" Augustus imitated, "Easy for you to say you're not in enemy territory," He removed the rock and started to stand when he heard a squawking very near. He jumped up and back up out of the forest can three tall fluffy harpies. Augustus yelped involuntarily and scrambled down the rocks he ran across the beach, the harpies' squawked in his ear.

The camp was waking up now, he vaulted over the railing of the cabin's veranda and into the room, slamming into the mattress and breathing heavily. The harpies ran around the cabins waking everyone up with their squawking. The Mercury cabin woke with the rest and Augustus felt Nick poke him in the stomach, his eyes flew open. They sat up and looked around confused. The two Stolls were looking through the window out into the now lit night. "Probably someone when out,"

"Drew's got a new boyfriend as likely as it is. You reckon she liked our present."

"Oh yeah, she always does." They snickered to themselves. Augustus stood up and went over to them, he looked out the window to see Chiron riding over, he shouted at the harpies and they scattered, Augustus breathed a sigh of relief, the camp was fast becoming more than he bargained for.

When all the chaos was over Chiron told them all to go to sleep but the camp was awake and already people were saying they knew who had gone out. Augustus wasn't mentioned, at least not at the Mercury cabin but someone who was sparked his interest. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He moved over to sit on the bunk bed where the conversation was taking place.

"I think he's back," Said a girl named Felicity who was the only Mercury kid with orange hair.

"No, he's not; it was some Aphrodite kid going for something romantic," Said a boy who looked half asleep.

"Could have been a Hephaestus kid sneaking off to their Bunker." Another boy, Augustus was pretty sure his name was Lewis, joined the conversation.

"Yeah, why don't we get one of those," Said Felicity, scowling.

"What do you mean Bunker?" Augustus cocked his head and joined the conversation. The three kids looked at him with eyes that told Augustus to never trust them with his stuff and Felicity leaned over.

"A while back a kid called Leo found this Bunker right and he built this warship in it." That was probably the one which hovered New Rome for a while, "And we've been looking for our own ever since but James here, " the half asleep boy sitting on the floor waved lazily, "thinks it only appears when we need them, some magic or something." _That could be a problem_, "Yeah, we think there from the Civil War a fight between Roman demi-gods and us." Augustus frowned, the civil war? Did America have a civil war…yeah, yeah; they did…a while ago. _Heh. _

"Who's Nico?"

"Creepy kid that's who," James told him and Felicity hit him.

"He's not creepy, he's a hero."

"Oh! Licity's in love." Probably Lewis stood up and announced it to the cabin. Then he started to sing, "Felicity and Nico sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes Amy in a baby carriage."

"Oh!" James exclaimed at the names Amy the two boys cracked up laughing and Felicity blushed. Augustus felt sorry for the girl, if Augustus predictions were true Nico might not be coming back at all.

It was passed midnight when everyone was finally asleep. When Augustus woke up though Sam was staring and Augustus felt something in his gut, Sam knew.

**One word. _. Guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day was a awkward as it got because Sam pretended he didn't know, or at least he was in denial about it and Augustus decided to give the boy some space until he decided what to do with the kid, it was good he hadn't run to the director first chance he got but it was not good that they had Ancient Greek then Archery today.

Ancient Greek was the part of the plan Augustus had no solution for. So when Nick showed him there, understanding Augustus' excuse (I think he peed his bed last night) Nick had shown him to his older friends, Nick was twelve and was looking forward to getting claimed and since he was pretty sure he was either a child of Apollo or Nike he'd made friends with them all and enemies with the Ares children. The gods weren't the same as the roman ones that was for sure.

Nick was cool with Augustus not understanding most of the Greek, "We're kids, some of this stuff I wouldn't get in English when I was your age." Archery was pretty weird because even though he was a legacy of Apollo he'd never really trained with the bow and arrow, he'd played with them a lot but never serious stuff like training. Surprising he was pretty good at it, playing around didn't mean he hit his foot every time he fired an arrow.

After training Grover came over and called out a huge, "Hey little man!" _Little man?_ Augustus waved back. They walked over to the dining pavilion were kids were running around and the fire wasn't lit. Grover almost ran over to the table. "Enchiladas!" he piled three on to his plate when he saw Augustus' expression. "Angus, enchiladas."

"What's an etti-chi-la-la?" Grover looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"You've never had one? Gods! You have too; they're the best thing in the world." He grabbed a plate and tossed one onto it and shoved into Augustus's hands. The flat bread had been wrapped around filling and red sauce oozed out of it. He picked at the bread while Grover shoved another into his mouth and swallowed after two bites. The next one he savoured.

Augustus took a bite; it wasn't so bad; in fact it was pretty good. He took another bite and soon he had eaten the whole thing. He put the plate aside. "Grover?"

"Uhmm?" The fawn said through a full mouth.

"This Camp…you said its safe, but I've been hearing rumours…"

"Was? Roomhers?" He swallowed loudly. "What rumours?"

"Well, I heard about Mother Earth being evil, and another camp, a roman one, and…they don't like us." Grover sighed and looked around.

"Yeah, Chiron told me, why I'm here, Percy seems to think a roman army is headed our way, but we don't know when, could be years. That's the trick with prophecies; never know when they're going to come true." Augustus had to agree, though agreeing with a fawn didn't seem very Roman. _Oh my gods, I'm going Greek. _

"So you're not worried?"

"Maybe a bit, but I'm sure we can handle 'em." Grover flexed his arm muscles and walked away. "Hey, you got a team for capture the flag tonight?" Augustus shook his head, what the hell was capture the flag? "You should ask around, unclaimeds normally choose a cabin they want to fight with, you do have to be with the Stoll brothers if you don't want to." He made it sound like being in the Mercury cabin wasn't the best side to be on.

"Who are the best?" Grover stopped and blinked multiple times. Then kept walking. Exhaling a mental breathe Augustus cursed himself for asking such a stupid question; no little kid would ask that! That was if, attack would be tomorrow. Everything should be ready; _all I have to do is last the night._ He thought, then, _This is worth more than any weapon, if only this thing could have happen in a year, then I would be a commander like Victoria. _

In the afternoon he found the Clarisse girl. "Hi," She jumped and grabbed the hilt of her spear. Then she saw him and frowned. "What are you doing?" She grunted and gestured at some sort of assortment of Greek armour. She even had those mini shields. Augustus suppressed a laugh. "Is that for the capture…the flag," She nodded, looking over the armour with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, you got a team?" Augustus shook his head and stepped forward. Grabbing the mini shield and looking up at her. "You want to join mine?" He nodded and tossed the shield down. Then he smiled and ran off, thankful it was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The candle was made from a mosaic of red glass. No one was in the tent but he hadn't expected that, everyone was outside preparing, preparing for him to give the word. Augustus smiled to himself, running his hand over the roman 13 numeral. _Hades. _They had called it in the anime, but Hades was Greek, and he didn't name weapons. That was like naming pets, or teddy bears. The door flung open and Vicky came inside. Her eyes trained on him. "What are you doing here?"

"They're ready."

"Good, because the seven are coming back,"

"_What?"_ He stood. "But – what?"

"Octi saw it. Says they'll be here soon,"

"Well, we'll just have to go at dawn, and finish it quickly." He sat down again, thankful for the taste of Emmer bread on his lips after eating wheat for the last three days. "Sit, it'll be fine, after all you and Octavian are in control of this operation,"

"It not my leadership skills I'm worried about, you know spring being over and…What if _Maer _finds out?" Augustus shrugged and dipped the bread in wine. "Hey, don't eat all of it!"

"Do you know what Greeks even eat? It's horrible," Then Larry walked in looking absolutely terrible, his hair had been had shaved off and he stared at his feet as he walked, glancing at anything that could be remotely valuable and skiting around it. Augustus laughed silently at his efforts. The boy noticed him, eyes wide he looked to and from Victoria to Augustus and then yelped and hurried out of the pavilion again. Victoria shrugged.

"Octavian's getting to him; the guy now owes us more than he cares to think about." She jumped down and snatched the last piece of bread and licked it. "I told you not to eat all of it." She dipped it and all her spit went into the cup Augustus stuck out his tongue and stood. "_Clut otium estis vestry? _Have you locked your door?_"_

"_Habetis?_Have you?"

"Oh please, leaving my stuff in a house where someone would be bound to steal it?_ Im 'non Gladiatorio._ I'm not stupid."

"_En? Ego credebam te esse. _Really? I thought you were_"_ She glared at him and slammed her heels onto the table.

"Everybody _friends?"_ They both jumped at the sound of Octavian's voice. Who was shaking his head and looking at the empty tray of food. "Larry said you were back, you should have come to me first. And Victoria, I thought I told you to keep your feet off the table." She seemed to notice her feet for the first time and took them away and hide them under a cushion as if that would stop anyone noticing. Octavian focused on Augustus again.

"_Sum hic. _I'm here now." Ovtavian nodded and sat.

"So how were the _graecus?"_

"_Cave canibus. _Beware the dogs." Augustus said and Victoria laughed. Octavian smiled, and gestured for one of the _aurae_ to clean up the mess. Fruit was laid out afterwards and Augustus picked at the grapes. "So are we ready to go?"

"Will the Greeks conform?"

"They'll be tried, that's for sure, even now they'll be celebrating and their director is a _centaurus_." Victoria choked on a grape seed. "Have you decided were we'll strike from?" Octavian gave a self-satisfied smile.

"You said the tree was important to them right?" Augustus nodded.

"It used to be Jason Grace's sister, but now she's immortal and the tree strengthens the borders."

"Well we're burning it,"

"Cut it down," Victoria said. "Then burn it, well attack them with their own defence." She pulled out the picture that Augustus had sent the other night, the map. She pointed at the tree. "See how this is a hill, if we get the measurements right, it should roll down this hill, hit the large house here, then curve and take out the cabins, maybe even getting the forest here."

"It'll never make all the way, but an army of Roman's can,"

"They might have defences here that aren't marked." Augustus pointed at the forest. "We should take that while they're distracted. Attack from both sides, they'll all be in the centre here, and the director up here, in the large house."

"Surrounding them sounds good," Victoria said yawning and repositioning her cushions. "Welp, I'm going to sleep." She rolled over and grabbed a cloth from under the table and began t fake snore loudly.

"Victoria, we are…" Then Octavian stopped and sighed, "Why do I bother?" He stood and looked at Augustus. "You don't have to go back; you can come watch with me. Of course you, hopefully, won't have to engage in combat, but be ready for." Augustus nodded and waited for his sister to fall asleep fully before stealing the blanket from her and making a nice bed on the floor, he had no idea how Victoria thought sleeping on a dining couch was comfortable.

In the morning the blanket was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The ship was failing. Leo rushed across the deck, his Wii remote control going hey-wire. Annabeth couldn't believe how everything had gone wrong, ever since New Rome, no before that with her mother's visit nothing had gone to plan. They had completed the quest but now Percy was down below. They had to strap him to the chair when he had thought the opening for the Pegasusi was a pool and tried to jump into it. She felt like crying but of course she'd never do it in front of the others.

She had lasted life and death situations since she was seven and now she couldn't take a little madness in her boyfriend who thought she was another girl and kept telling her that he wanted to see Annabeth. The only thing that had kept her going was going home, and that Chiron would know what to do. But now all hope was lost as she looked over at the camp. The big house was burning. Thalia's tree was burning. Everything was burning.

Romans charged from either side, she could see from there the blonde head of Octavian standing on top of the climbing walls hill; he sat on a white horse watching the capture of all the Greek campers. They were trapped, their weapons gone, the Romans were advancing. Then a voice came over speakers Annabeth didn't even know they had; "_Good evening passagers, the captain has some good news and some bad news, good news is that were landing, bad news is were crash landing. Thank you and remember one Pegasusi per person, we don't want any accidents."_

"For the Gods sake Leo! We noticed!" Jason shouted, his eyes blaze staring at the Roman Army; his army. "I'm going down there, Piper!" He held out his hand to her and she grabbed it, ignoring that fact he hadn't really asked. They tumbled through the air, Jason controlled it with ease. They landed safely.

"Abandon ship!" She yelled at the rest and hurried down the stairs, Leo, Hazel and Frank close behind. Percy almost slashed her with a sword when she opened the door. She whispered, "Sorry," then knocked him out. Then Frank slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder and they were off again. The ground was coming up on them. Strawberries passed at terrifying speed. There were no pesasusi to speak of. "We're going to have to jump."

"What?" Leo exclaimed. Annabeth ignored him.

"On my count…one…two…three!" They jumped, airless, for a second they could have been flying but then they hit the ground. Annabeth rolled, the strawberry juice squirted everywhere. She reach out to stop her roll. She sat up surveying the situation. Leo jump up and began shouting with joy.

"That was so cool! Can we do it again? Can we?"

"You hit you're head Leo, I think you've lot's all the bolts you had, now your just nuts." Hazel said sitting up, Frank underneath her. Leo cracked up laughing. Then there was the sound of hooves and they all looked up. A white horse wheeled around them, its rider a blur, they were hered up like cattle.

"Hey! There supposed to be seven of you…wait…bloody hell, Jason's over there!" The horse stopped and the rider looked over them. "You guys won't move right? Thanks." Then the horse was gone and was riding through the strawberries, a hundred metres away Jason was coming over. The rider yelled at their horse and it sped up faster and faster, until suddenly he yanked the reins and the horses just missed Jason. Then the boy pulled a sword, a Roman sword, and hit Piper on the head. Jason started pulling his sword but the boy was quicker and grabbed his hand. The two were dragged but the speeding horse over to the rest of them were the boy let go and wheeled his horse around again.

Percy gasped. "That's not how you treat a horse…" The he was out and Jason was stumbling over.

"Augustus…is that you?" The boy sheathed his sword and nodded.

"Sorry Jason, but I can't let you guys come any closer, you'll interfere."

"Get down from that horse and we'll talk ok? You're brother's made a mistake, there no need for this, we're going to start a war and we don't need that do we?" A boy looked down a Jason with a peculiar expression.

"You really don't get it; the only way to avoid war is to make us all one country, this place with be the second city of the New Roman Empire. The Greeks can become Romans, and then they won't need to rebel. You should agree Jason, after all you are the praetor of the Legion, it your job to conquer possible territories." Jason shook his head.

"Not like this! Nothing will ever come from this, you know it Augustus, you're brother knows this. Now, let me go, ok? I'll give you sweets."

"Sorry," The boy pulled his sword again. "But I'm not a kid anymore, you can't tempt me with sweets…and besides, I really got payed for this." Then suddenly Percy jumped up raised Riptide and charged. The boy's eyes widened and pulled his horse out of the way. Percy started yelling random Ancient Greek words and swinging his sword with deadly skill. "Hey…hey…have you gone insane." Then Percy charged again and the boy stood on the horse and jumped off rolling and getting juice all over him.

Annabeth saw her chance, "Frank grab the boy! Jason stop Percy! Hazel calm that horse, Leo help Jason, Piper you too." Then she pulled her knife and walked over to Frank. He grabbed the boy from behind, the boy started yelling in Latin things that Annabeth was pretty sure shouldn't be coming from a child's mouth. He calmed down as she approached and looked at her with a guilty smile.

"So what now?"

"Jason you know this boy?" Annabeth called. Jason hit Percy in the head and turned around; Piper began speaking words of sleep. Jason looked over the boy, started looking around as if he was innocent of any crime.

"Yeah, I know the kid, he's Augustus, Octavian's mini me-"

"He's the boy!" Hazel spun around and charged with her cavalry sword. "Frank move over I'm going to kill this kid!" The boy started laughing and Hazel stopped.

"I don't rec-ha-recommend doing – ha- that."

"This is the kid that sold my secrets to Octavian!"

"Oh don't think you're special, I know all of your big _arcanas. _Every single one, except for that kid, chose he's a huge black spot in my vision. Congrates, you have no future, Leo my boy." Then Frank seemed to realise something.

"Wait if you know…"

"And what would happen if Octavian ever asked about you? I can't betray my best customer, that's not good for business. And what would happen if I happened – just theoretically – to have a lighter in my pocket? Hmm? What then?" As if punched Frank let go and stepped back. Augustus just up, pulled a second sword – more of a knife – and hopped backwards. "So gullible, honestly, even if I had a lighter how do you suppose I light it in that position? No, no, but thank you I wasn't entirely sure I was right, you just confirmed your own weakness.

"Now, I have a question, where is that boy you wanted to save? You did complete the prophecy right?" Annabeth nodded but did not care to answer his other question, she didn't like this kid and despite his innocent demeanour the words coming out of his mouth where those comparable to what she would expect from Octavian, he even looked a bit like Octavian. "Fine you won't tell me, that's fine, but the situation remains the same you will be staying here until orders come to say otherwise, after all these are the orders of the Senate and you don't want to betray the Senate do you Jason…Hazel…" His eyes flicked over each of them and stayed on Frank, "Frank, after all you're position as centurion is rather tenuous right now."

"Shut up! August, I am ordering you as the praetor to move aside."

"But you see Jason, there is a reason I'm here and no one else, I am not officially in the army. You_ can't_ order me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sorry, Octavian, Negations failed." Augustus said walking over to his brother. The Seven minus one mind were behind him, all boiling with anger. "I don't think they like the idea of empire." Octavian didn't turn around, he nodded and pulled out an Aureus coin and Augustus bit it tasting the gold. He tucked it into his pocket and to the reins of Nivea.

"So Octavian, what are you going to do now?" Jason said, Frank stood behind him and nodded, arms crossed.

"You don't get it do you? I don't have to do anything. This camp is finished, and in its place will be a city a Roman city. Down there are people who follow me and Reyna and of course the dream of Empire. New Rome isn't Rome; it doesn't have wealth and is too small. It doesn't even a slave trade that Rome was built on. But soon it will be, and this is the start. Cohorts 1 and 2 can see it, 3 and 4 want it, it's only 5. You are all too American you are not Romans; do not seek to change that which you don't understand." With then Octavian finally turned around and faced Jason a confident smile on his face. "Don't do something you'll regret, I'm sure August told you, Reyna already gave approval and both Senates already voted, to go against that is to go our system, our government."

"The _Roman_ government," Augustus said just to get the point across. Jason glared then his eyes looked over as the Greeks were lined up and the legionnaires planted the standards of the first and second cohorts. They called out cheers. Jason looked back at Octavian.

"I guess…"

"You don't guess, you know, Jason I won't be in control of this city, Victoria will, its been decided by the upper senate. You like Victoria right?" Jason's eyes narrowed and Piper leaned into Hazel. _"Who's Victoria?"_ she whispered. Augustus began to laugh.

"Don't ask her, she wouldn't know, she's been at our camp for what? A year? Less? You should be asking Jason, after all he the one that dated our sister." Augustus smiled at Jason who was not longer red with anger, but rather embarrassment.

"I was nine!"

"I'm nine! I haven't gone and hook up with a girl and kissed her yet,"

"Kissed her!" Piper yelled, "You kissed Octavian's sister?" Jason shook his head and made a dismissive gesture.

"It was a long time ago and she's cool."

"Oh, good, I was hoping I hadn't lost my coolness." Everyone turned around to look at Victoria, her three favourite swords swag from her hip and she had the camp shirt sluing around her waist, no one could say she wasn't wearing the uniform. "All clear Octi!" She shouted at Octavian who rolled his eyes. Augustus smiled but supressed the laugh.

"You see, Jason, others, if you ordered a retreat now your power will seriously crumble, people will wonder why your even the praetor is you're a coward, and Percy here, he's acting like a dog burying a bone." Percy looked up, breathing hard and crawled over to Victoria and started sniffing.

"Oh, cute!" Victoria leant down and started patting the poor boy's head.

"Percy stop that!" The level of charmspeak rolled over Augustus and made his feel like he should stop whatever he was doing. Smile dropped from his face. Percy returned to his hole and Victoria laughed out loud.

"How'd you get the boy to act like that? Gods if only I could use that, I'd have all my legionnaires running around like headless chickens."

"That doesn't sound very efficient." Octavian said grabbing Victoria's shoulder and leaning her into the newly constructed tower. Augustus followed touching the coin in his pocket to make sure it was still there. "Now, Jason, if you would like to help you can come in but otherwise I recommend staying here. You won't want to be involved in this conversation."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The camp was set up overnight. A large fort was constructed on top of Half-Blood Hill where Octavian said was more defendable. A tent city had been constructed around it for all the soldiers who didn't have a place yet. Three towers had already been built and six more were on the way. Octavian was considering building a wall, though that was only to keep the Greeks in. The first house was beaning built tomorrow, Octavian had already agreed to pay the legionnaires for the job. It was beat sleeping on couches.

But first; "You may have been bound by those rules when you were a Greek god, but this is a roman camp now, Dionysus or should I say Bacchus." The god frowned at Octavian but then he smiled. They sat in the now renewed "Big House" in front of the god. No one else was there,

"Oh, you are a smart boy," Then there was a flash of light and Augustus and Octavian looked away. The light disappeared and now the man sitting in front of them was tall, a glass of wine in his hand and wearing a white toga. The couch had turned to the roman style and the god was smiling, "I accept," Octavian bowed and Augustus followed.

"Of course, I know I can't not ask a god of anything, but the soldiers have worked hard for this – your freedom – and I would like to ask a favour from you."

The god 'hmm'ed, then said, "What?"

"It is not anything that would difficult for a mighty god such as yourself. All we wish is that the strawberry farm on the hill would be turned into a grape farm, wine grapes preferably." The god smiled and clapped his hands.

"I like your style kid, but I'll have to be leaving. Lots to do," Octavian nodded and they both looked away as the god disappeared.

"Well that went well," Augustus said standing up; he could already taste the wine.

"One glass, I don't need people thinking I'm a bad guardian." Augustus looked at him, pouting.

"What if I-?"

"No, same with Victoria, you're both under age."

"What about the others?"

"They're not my concern; as long as they turn up to post sober I'm fine." Augustus sighed.

"_Saeva!"_ He called and rushed out of the room. "_Tu tam impuberes," you're both underage. _Augustus crossed his arms. "What does he know? This never would have happened if we were home." Then he saw something strange. The Greeks were gathering. They had been given to options, they could join Roman and after a year they could apply to become citizens and travel to Nova Roma to live and work, they could even join the army. Or they could resist and stay confined to their cabins, watched by the legion.

Augustus ran over. Something was off and anything off needed to be addressed now.

"What's happening?" He asked the first guard he saw. The guard jumped and then answered.

"No idea, they're talking in Greek, can't make heads or tails of it."

"_Ego agam cum eo," I'll deal with it_. He walked through the gate. A wall had been constructed around the twenty cabins, almost all the Greek kids that apposed the Roman take over. But that was to be expected; it won't be for long though, Percy Jackson had officially been registered on their side and Jason was immobile with bad choices. The Greeks looked at him and Augustus waved. "_Ave sal,"_

*****"Étsi, af̱tó eínai o prodóti̱s?" On kid said.

"Faínetai po̱s apofásise na epanélthei." A girl said.

"Tha prépei na ton skotó̱sei , na steílete éna Mésa!" An Ares kid yelled. Others yelled there accent. Augustus waited and then pulled out his knife.

"_Graecus._ You all must be angry at us, at me, but you see I was never a Greek. You all knew that this would happen yet you still sow yourself with decent and disorganisation. You claim we are the enemy but you are wrong, we are the masters, you have fallen like the Ancient Greeks fell, and now you live here, on this Roman territory. You cannot leave, say good bye to the American life style you once knew, it is worthless, it has been killing you since you were born, and welcome the ideals of our culture. If you do this you will not die like your friends."

"I thought we were friends!" It was Nick, he wore a black shirt with the word Nike and Augustus remembered hearing he had been claimed in the middle of the battle.

"Take off that shirt, Nick, that is the Greek goddess, not the Roman one."

"Stuff the Roman gods!" Nick yelled. Pulling a metal rod he charged. Augustus fell the world go green. Words whispered into his ear and three images past through his mind. He focused, dodged the rod and saw where the boy planned to go next, he slabbed the boy in the stomach. The blood ran freely and Nick fell to the floor. Augustus closed his eyes, focusing. The whispering stopped, slowly but surely, he opened his eyes, to the injured boy.

"There is only one way to save your friend, you must all agree to join us, if you don't he will die. I estimate you have until tomorrow." Then Augustus turned around and walked out, they did not offer resistance.

***Since Augustus doesn't understand greek (sorry I can't speak ancient greek so it's just greek) this is not translated you may google translate at your own pleasure I'm sure half of it will make sense.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day started with ice cold water and the words, "Wake up, if you want to go attacking people you better keep practicing. Your technique was so loose yesterday I almost had you training through the night." Augustus rolled out of the bed groaning.

"So why did you wait then?"

"Julia should be arriving today, and she's brought Hadrian." Augustus groaned as he pulled on his shoes and a second jumper. Now all they needed Trajan and the set would be complete, why did Julia have to come?

"She better have brought my laptop, I'm getting bored here," He said as they walked out of the room. He pulled on his sword and knife then considered taking the gun. He tied it to his side just in case. Octavian frowned by didn't comment. "Hey, Octi," Octavian sighed and started walking out of the tower. "What are we going to do if the _graecus_ rebel?"

"They don't, you made sure of that." Augustus looked away and followed his brother. They walked down to the place marked on the Athenian's map "Arena". There they found a few legionnaires training. "Ok, training times over, go fight in the forest," The legionnaires glanced over and nodded, moving away and taking their weapons. Augustus prepared for a brutal session, Octavian only made people leave if he was planning employ punishment.

Augustus raised his sword and prepared for an attack. "Your form is sloppy. You haven't been training, have you? Do you want to went up like Trajan?" Augustus shook his head and focused and the sharp sword drew blood on his arms and legs. "Better now, attack me," Augustus did not comment instead he dived at his brother, fully prepared to hurt him. The sword was knocked out of his hands before he knew what was happening.

Augustus pulled the knife and retreated back three paces. Octavian was one him before he finish and Augustus throw the knife up just in time to block the blow to his head, Octavian had flipped the sword at the last moment but the strength caused Augustus's knife to bite into his skin. They parted. "You rely on your powers to much,"

"You told me to rely on my powers; you said they would be useful in a fight."

"Only if they don't know you can do it, and only if you can control it." Octavian touched Augustus's chin with the end of the sword. "All evidence is that you can't,"

"Teach me!"

"Then learn to fight without it." Augustus bit his lip and went to get his sword. _You're just jealous I have a better power than you; can't defeat a person who knows what your next move is can you? _Augustus thought. He picked up the sword and heard the swing of metal through the air above him. He dodged just in time. Pain ripped through his arm but he ignored it. They circled each other. Then Augustus charged again. He switched hands and stabbed his brother.

Rage touched his brother's eyes and he grabbed Augustus's arm, "Left handed. What did I say about fighting left HANDED!" Then suddenly a knife hit his face and he felt the wound appear just under his eye. Octavian wasn't bleeding, Augustus knew better than to actually hit someone. "There is a reason I have told you, time and time again Augustus that you fight with your left hand." His brother stepped on his left hand, crushing it, Augustus supressed a cry of pain. "Imagine if the legion attacked, say the Amazons and then they all lined up in a row, all the shields in position and everyone is right handed, except you. There is a weakness in the defence, they will attack you, Augustus, and then the entire formation falls. I don't want you to die in battle, that shouldn't be your fate. Understand?" He leaned forward more, the pain grew, Augustus nodded.

"Yes,"

"I can't hear you." He grabbed Augustus head and dug in nails, "What did you say."

"Yes! I understand,"

"Good. Now Jason I know what you're thinking but, really it's just tough love." Octavian moved off and Augustus sat up nursing his hand. Jason was standing at the edge of the arena his eyes wide staring at them. "Augustus you're fine right?" Octavian asked, his eyes looking over Jason. Augustus nodded. "What was that? I don't think Jason heard you."

"Yes!" He stood up. "For gods' sake I nodded. He could see me."

"What was it you want Jason, you walked in here rather agitated, where are the others?"

"That's none of your business, what is your business however is the fact that your brother, the one I happened to just see you _training _stabbed at Greek yesterday. The kid is dying because of him." Jason said storming over, at the word 'of him' he had made it in front of them, his finger pointing at Augustus face.

"I'll have you know, that they were about to cause trouble, I simply took a rebel – who if you wanted to know attacked _me_ first – and made an example. I did give them the option of turning to our side but so far they haven't done so, it's their fault if he dies." Jason's fists clenched and he looked from Augustus to Octavian.

"I don't approve of this, and I don't think Reyna does either, but-"

"But you understand your position here Jason, and you are slowly understanding what it means to preserve the culture of the Roman Empire." Octavian told him. He placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and smiled. "There is hope for you yet." Then Octavian moved away.

"Is that what you define it as? The killing of innocent people?" Jason turned around his eyes following Octavian. "Roman culture? Is it alright to hurt someone if you promise to heal them?" Octavian looked over Jason then he glanced to Augustus.

"August have a break, Hadrian will be here soon you'll keep training with him. Jason and me have to have a heart to heart chat, praetor to augur."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Augustus poured himself a glass of wine and skulled it. He picked up a small cup of nectar and poured it into his second glass. He mixed it around and drank it. Even with the wine he could taste the terrible burning sensation of the godly juice. He cringed at the taste and forced himself to swallow. "Getting drunk so early in the morning, what will Octi-Bear say?" Augustus spun around to see Victoria leaning against the doorway.

"Want some?" he said picking up the bottle and waving it. She smiled and grabbed a glass. They sat down and looked at each other, "Only one glass, you are both underage." They repeated together then laughed. "Yeah right,"

"You know what we need?" Augustus looked at her with over exaggerated interest. "We need some music and some snacks. We need to have a party. A celebration of good work is in order!" She yelled putting on foot on the table and holding up her drink high then she drank it with his chin high and a refined demeanour. "Of course must do this in the upmost standard of society." She lectured with mock seriousness.

"Of course you do." They both jumped and hugged each other in surprise. Julia stood at the door. She was the complete opposite of Victoria when it came to personality. Victoria preferred to wear run down clothes, live in a far off fort in Chicago and order people who were bigger than her around. Julia was lazy, lax and enjoyed looking good on every occasion, this time was no exception. Julia almost was a bit on the insane side. "August! It's been so long!" She rushed him, knocked Vic out of the way and wrapped him in a suffocating bear hug.

"Julia." He yelled in complaint. She let him down and started checking every part of exposed skin.

"He didn't do anything to you? You didn't get hurt in the fight? Honestly first he makes me a centurion then he runs off with my army and my boyfriend, and what do I find when I get home, Mum and no you! How was I supposed to explain that, huh?" She stopped her search and turned to Vicky.

"Now, now, Victoria, I know you don't have any self esteem but honestly could you just pretend for once that you do? Remember those darling earrings mum brought you for Christmas? And that necklace I got for your birthday? You promised you'd wear them Vicky, I so far haven't seen that happen."

"I did were them!" Vicky said her face flushing. "I wore them that Christmas inside your room, when no one saw us."

"That doesn't count." Then she sighed and hugged Victoria as well. "I heard you got promoted! That's _mirus! _I always knew you'd do well." Then with that message delivered she unlatched herself from Vicky and moved on Augustus once more. "I brought your computer, I found in lying around and you know what mum gets like this time of year, you should be so careless." Augustus smiled.

"Where is it?"

"In the back," She pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to him. "Don't trip!" Augustus ran out and almost hit the looming figure of Hadrian. With a quick hey (the response was a normal 'mgh') he ran around and headed down the hill. Parked near Fort Octavian was a shiny black Jeep the only car that any legacy owned. Larry was hurrying up the hill.

"_Ave_ Augustus, have you seen Juli I swear I saw her running passed but now she's…"

"She's at the tower." He smiled and thanked him and went off running. Augustus shook his head, that guy was so going to get dumped. His laptop was in the back and he slung it over his head. He looked around and found the area clear of people he pulled it out of its case and kissed the computer. "Now to see if Julia tried getting in."

By the afternoon the majority of the house was completed and the furniture they had brought was moved in (including the stuff Julia brought after Octavian asked). It was the first moving experience Augustus ever had and he decided to make the most of it by plopping himself onto the first couch and turning on his laptop, he ignored the commotion around him. "August, honestly this is way you can't fight. You spend all your days on that thing," Octavian pulled off the headphones and looked at him meaningfully. "Adrian's ready, are you?"

"Of course I am. Just after this episode,"

"No. Get ready; you're rooms down the hall." Then Octavian straightened and looked over the house critically. "Well it's not a masterpiece but it will do. Get up!" Augustus quickly turned off the computer and jumped over the couch and down the hall. He pulled on training shoes, ripped off his Gap jumper and pulled on another jumper which he had got for Christmas the year before. Then he grabbed all his weapons and race back out of the house.

Adrian was standing outside with a neutral face. He grunted when he saw Augustus and they walked down the hill and into the forest. "Fight," He said pulling a sword and holding it in a defensive stance. Augustus nodded and drew his sword as well. He braced then attacked. Then attacked. And attacked again. The sun was far passed down when Hadrian began to turn on the offensive, Augustus blocked his for a few minutes before he lost his balance and feel, not wanting to get up. "Fight,"

"Can we stop?"

"No. You're ten in two days."

"I know that, but it's obvious I'll pass, I mean it's not like I'm Trajan and I have no-" Hadrian growled and grabbed his shirt.

"Don't talk about Trajan like that. He was a kid," Then Hadrian dropped Augustus to the floor and sheathed his sword. "Training over. Go to sleep." Humbled Augustus hurried away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day the Greeks mourned. They all stood at the gates as the sun came up, tears in their eyes, pleading for wood and material. The Romans granted the wood, a collecting of twigs, but they refused to provide material at Octavian's orders. Augustus was allow to brake from training to watch the Greeks try to light the pathetic pyre and cry themselves out. The Seven show up as well, even Percy was acting sane, tears feel from a blank face but the Greeks could not see. All they saw was two of their leaders and both of them were traitors. _That must be rough, _Augustus thought then, _ha, now they have to learn to deal with Vic. _

"Well that's over, let's see if they want to join us or they still think we're not going to kill them." Octavian said moving to stand over the gate. "_Graecus! _That was heart moving, I especially loved the fire part. If you all want to give your friend the funeral he deserves come with me, walk through these gates. We don't ask you to disregard your beliefs, the gods of Rome as similar to the gods you hold dear. You're camp god has given us his blessing, come drink with us, you are do betraying your friend, your friends, in walking passed these doors, in fact to stay here and not save your friends is your betrayal.

"Now do I have any takers?" To Augustus surprise one person began to walk forward, she had been a girl in the Venus cabin…Asian girl, what was her name again? Well it didn't matter as she stepped forward, three more people started as well, the Asian girl was looking at Jason a smile on her face. Then suddenly Percy jumped down.

"Stop! Please don't give up! I'm going to fix this don't-"

"Oh shut up Percy," One of the kids said, pushing the boy into the mud. He stared stunned. "You should have said that before Nick died." Defeated Percy looked down. Octavian smiled and shook his head. He turned to the other Seven, "Any of you want to join your friend?" They didn't respond, Annabeth begin to walk down the stairs, she passed through the gate as the four Greeks walked through the other way.

"Close the gates!" Augustus yelled, Octavian nodded then tapped him on the shoulder. Annabeth helped her boyfriend up. Octavian walked to the guard in charge, Augustus following, and whispered "Good, the rest don't eat got it?" The guard's eyes widened then nodded.

"It will be done."

"Good." The walked down the stairs where Hadrian was waiting. He didn't say anything but the two swords in his arm and his almost happy expression said all he needed to. Back to training. Tomorrow he turned ten. Now it was here, he wasn't all that excited after all he knew what was going to happen when he got back; he'd just be going through the motions.

"Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning he woke in a strange place. The roof was not concrete, and it was flat and there was unnatural light. He sat up and realised where he was. This was the Hermes' cabin inside the wall. Greek territory. There was no one in the room but he could here voices coming closer, footsteps of six people. The door opened and Augustus rolled out of the bed, he picked up the first thing he found. A blue hair brush and was staring at it until the people stepped into the room.

Then he charged. He breathed out focused his mind. The green swamped him, and the whispers sounded around his ear. He ignored them, and knocked out the first guy before he realised what was happening. Then he slipped through the next two, the words _Percius Jackson _and _Annabeth Chase _hovered over their heads. The voices were getting louder now, harder to ignore. Fragmentes of prophecy flittered across his vision.

He ran to the side of the rest of the group and ran towards the wall. Then something screamed. He lost balance, the blue hair brush flew out of his hand. He looked back and the Seven were coming. He closed his eyes. "Block it, block it," But it was too late, his senses were aleady starting to respond, the voices were screaming at him. He crumpled. Fruitlessly he grabbed his head and started moving away. Then the big boy hit him and he was out.

He stirred again to the sound of scraping swords. "Wake up, come on, wake up." Augustus grabbed the person who was rocking him and twisted her wrist. She gasped in pain. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Go away," He told her keeping his eyes closed. "Jason! He won't get up. How are you going to do this now?" two sets of loud footsteps came over. _Jason?_

"Augustus get or I'll get you up."

"Fuck off." But he sat up, trying to wipe the green words at the edge of his vision away. "You don't order me, I'm not-"

"Part of the army?" Augustus rolled his eyes at Jason, "But you see I've kidnapped you, so you have to do what I say." Then Augustus had to laugh. They were in Reniia still for gods' sake! What did they think his brother was just going to stand by while he was trapped inside the Greek camp? It they wanted that they should've captured Hadrian or better yet Octavian. "Stop laughing I'm serious."

"Oh I know you are, that's why its funny." Then the big boy Frank grabbed his shirt and shoved his ugly face into his.

"Pay attention, we have you, we have weapons and you don't. Now first you're going to apologise to Leo, then to Piper, and then to Hazel. Then you are going to walk out with us and you are going to stand still while they threaten your brother with your life and then we are going to walk out of here free, and you can go back to be you and we can have our camp back." Augustus stared at him searching for the smile, the joke the understanding that that plan was NEVER GOING TO WORK. But it wasn't there; he searched all of their faces totally serious.

"Are all insane? Even if you do walk free we'll never give you were camp back, do now how much time and money goes into an invasion? We're not idiots, and do really think my brother will believe you? Threaten him with _me?_ Are you serious? You only have one hostage, you kill me you have no more leverage, and if you hadn't noticed if you were going to hurt I think that would have occurred a little while ago. You want me to apologise? What for? You're the one who captured me!" Then he couldn't hold in the laugher at all of their faces. "I take it you didn't really think this through?"

Frank's hand slacked in disbelief then Augustus took it gingerly and removed it from his shirt. "Oh and can you not touch me again? I have no idea where your hand has been." He told Frank – stupid name – and around, a smirk on his face. Then it happened again. The green swallowed him, the sound around him muted and one word was scratched across his vision. _RED. RED. RED. RED. .RED- "Sal sunt vobis bene?" _Augustus stood straight and hit the person in front of him, Jason.

"This is why I told you to go away, _sánguinum hades, _now that's going to annoy me _all day_." He shook his head and tapped it, blinking the words away. "You know what? I think I'll just go along with this plan of yours, just to prove you're wrong." He started walking over to the door and looked at them expectantly. "Well come on, you don't want me to run away right?" Snapped out of their disbelief they rushed him, Leo and Frank took his sides and a sword was rested on his back. Augustus smiled at the Piper girl as she passed him. She shot him daggers and thundered away. Annabeth led them to a pile a rocks in front of the gate.

"What am I? Jesus?" Someone hit him on the back of the neck.

"Can you at least _act _serious about this?" Percy said moving forward. A group of kids were gathering.

"No." He laughed, _it might actually work then, _he thought, _after all Julia has no idea how to assess a situation. _The Greeks were grumbling as he walked. A blonde boy stood in front of the pile of rocks, his face covered in sweat. Sam. "_Ave ami."_ Jason hit him again and Augustus glowered. "No need to hit me." Leo leaned into his friend.

"What did he say?" Jason sighed.

"It's complicated," Augustus nodded.

"It's complicated, not something a _graecus _would understand." This time Augustus avoided the hit. "What I only elaborated on what you said."

"Leo, he said _Ave ami _it meaning _greetings friend_ in New Latin and he was being rude by implying Sam was his friend, we he just killed Sam's friend," Augustus rolled his eyes. They were at the pile of rock, Augustus looked up at the wall, it seemed a lot more foreboding from this side of it. Only guards stood on the top of it. Augustus looked away. Piper was walking up to the gate now.

"You will bring Octavian here and you will tell him his brother is now in our hands." The guards succumbed to the charmspeak with little resistance and Augustus shook his head. If it was that easy for them to escape why did they do that? Then Augustus laughed again, of course they didn't they were all either loyal or scared into loyalty by his brother's and sister's, even her charmspeak wasn't that powerful. Then Sam pulled out a rope.

"_Nunquam eventurum," _Augustus said stepping back, shaking his hand, "You are not tying me up. I draw the line at Jesus." Sam looked at him confused then his face returned to a scowl. He began to tie his hands; a connection rope was fastened to a rock, double not. "Is this really necessary? I told you I wouldn't run away or anything."

"Here he comes!" Hazel yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Octavian looked down and stared at Augustus. Augustus saw his lips curse and then Octavian straighten and looked down at the group of demi-gods around Augustus. "You know there is something wrong with this picture, you realise Jesus was prosecuted by Romans not a Roman himself."

"See I told you. Jesus." Augustus said. "Wonder what else I got right."

"Ok, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Let us out!" Percy yelled.

"You got yourself into there, and I see you have several of your friends with you now, I'm sure you'll all be snug up tight at night. Are you enjoying yourselves? I hope so,"

"We have your brother hostage!" Piper yelled. "We will hurt him if you don't let everyone out and leave this camp." Octavian's eyes widened with interest and looked over each other of them, scanning the truth in their words. His eyes lay on Sam and he smiled.

"I do. I dare you." With that he was gone and there was silence. Augustus nodded and said. "See, exactly who I said. You really should have kept with the death plan; it would have been more convincing. Hurt me? That was the best you could think of? Next time I recommend cutting off an arm or flaying a toe or something; like in Game of Thrones." They all looked at him oddly and then Jason stood in front of him.

"We're keeping you here," He said, his sword in hand. Augustus sat down and found a comfy spot.

"K."

The sun slowly crept across the sky. Kids ran around, carrying whatever they thought could pass as weapons. It had been almost twenty four hours since most of them had had food and they wanted out, even Augustus could understand that without even a word Ancient Greek in his vocabulary. It was morning when something really bad happened. A girl arrived; a girl with the name RED.

The gate opened slowly and two soldiers through her in. She had red hair and wore even daggier clothes than Victoria, which was saying something. She shouted at them while they closed the door. Then she turned around and the green took him. Her form blurred. She was everywhere and nowhere. She was two people, two people were her. The voices started but this time he couldn't stop them. He couldn't block them. They didn't scream at him but more and more voices join the chorus.

He started to try and free himself. It didn't work they had made sure he couldn't escape. He stood but a wave of dizziness crashed over him. He fell. The pain hit him three times over. He gasped. People were coming out now. The girl was coming over. He couldn't see anymore; tears blurred his vision. She was close now. She was talking. "Get away from me! Get away!" Her hand touched him and he screamed with the voices. He screamed until he ran out of breathe and she backed away. "Get away! Get away!"

He stood again pulling at the rope. He fell again. The rope cut on a piece of sharp rock. His hands rushed to his head trying to supress the pain. This wasn't normal. This had never happened before. He couldn't stay here. He had to go. He began to run but his road was blocked by someone. Sam stood almost stunned in front of him. Then something clicked in his mind. The voices stopped and there was only one thing left.

He charged Sam. He saw it all in an instant; he watched as Sam tried to kill him six times. He braced himself as Sam drew his sword. The sword flicked out at him. He felt it bury into his arm. The pain seared through him. He dodged the attack. Then the next. He felt the wounds as if they really happened. A laugh cackled across his vision. Sam aimed for his heart. Everything stopped for a second, his mind reeled in confusion. The he saw the sword at his chest.

Someone slammed into Sam. The sword fell and Augustus stared at it. He feel a insense need to pick it up. His hand took the hilt before he told it too and then he was standing. _He tried to kill you…kill you…he tried to kill you…kill him…kill him….KILL HIM! _The whisper turned to a scream and his hand slammed into his forehead. "No…no…get out…get out…" _KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL SAM! _Augustus raised his sword. His face blank. He drove it into both bodies; Sam and the person would had tackled him to the ground.

Someone screamed he wasn't sure if it was in his head or outside it but he ignored it. The yelling had gone and voices were silent. _See Octavian I did. I killed him for you. You can't yell at me anymore. _A faint smiled touched his lips. "You…you killed…" Augustus turned to look at Percy, behind him was her. _RED. _"You killed Clarisse." Augustus looked at the girl, then he realised that…that those people there they had a sword slicking out of them. He looked at it confused. He couldn't breathe. He k…k…killed them? He stared at his hands.

"No…" He fell to his knees. They were in front of him he pulled out the sword. "They…I didn't…" He choked on his own words. Something cold ran down his hot face. He touched it. Tears. "I…kill them? W-when…?" then the girl was in front of him again. He backed away. "No…please…say away…I can't control…" She stepped closer. "STAY AWAY!...stop it…stop it…Octavian…" Then something hit him and it all went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Eat it…eat it damn it!" Julia yelled at him. She shook his body. She was pushing something to his lips. He opened his eyes. Normal. No green. It was dark outside. "Octavian! Octavian he's awake!" Julia shouted with joy. Her eyes were red. No one came. "Victoria get Octavian now! I don't care if hell is freezing over and his camp burns he is coming here. This is his fault."

"What…?"

"Don't worry your home." Augustus touched his face. Blood was dripping from it. Images flashed through his mind. _"Tell me what you're seeing!"…"What was that? Victoria write that down!" "Tell me!" Pain "Augustus you disappoint me…" _He began to cry. Julia wrapped her arms around him pushed the ambrosia into his mouth. "Come Augustus, eat it."

"Did…I…" She pulled him closer and touched his head.

"Shh…shh…it's ok…it's ok…" _"Let us in! Octavian you have to tell us!"…"Victoria stop them…Get out Jason this is none of your business!" … "If you want him in my army it is." _He pushed her away and looked her in the eyes.

"Am I still in the army?" Julia's mouth opened but no words came out. The door flew open. It was raining outside. Octavian looked over him and scowled.

"I'm here and if you would like to know we have a full scale revolution on our hands and I could use your help. Your troops have been scared after Augustus's episode here-"

"Are you SERIOUS! The only reason why Augustus even had one is because didn't come when they called you. FIFTEEN MIUNTES! They called. The guards. The Greeks. You know what was happening and you didn't do _anything!" _She grabbed the sleeve of Octavian's shirt and slapped him. "You could have at least tried to convince them to let him go. You had SIX FREAKING HOURS!" Octavian touched her chin and removed her hand; his face was red where she had hit him.

"Julia…" Octavian paused, measuring his words, "I'm trying to fix this…are you?"

"Of course!" She said. Then she turned to Augustus. "Come on! You got to apologise say it wasn't your fault. _Eamus._" Augustus stood slowly. His head swam and he stumbled over. Julia offered him some Ambrosia, he shook his head. "_Vos ibi et non egredieris vultus sicut quod. _If you won't eat it I'll have to preform first-aid and then you'll look terrible."

"Julia we don't have the time, he can go like that."

"His cheek is _interficiam correptum!_" Augustus touched his cheek, heat burned off it and he couldn't bring himself to touch it. "You go, we'll follow." Julia started pushing Octavian out and closed the door. "Why won't you eat it?" She yelled. Sighing she pulled a large Band-Aid out of a draw and peeled the plastic off. She pulled out a tube and tabbed it on to her hand, she spread it over her hand. "This is going to hurt. Don't move around." Then she pushed her hand against his skin and his cheek burned even more. "Hold your hair, I don't won't to stick it to that, it'll be hell getting off." He held it away and she stuck the Band-Aid on. A dull throbbing came from his cheek. "Done,"

Augustus nodded and followed her out into the rain. It poured down on the ground. The river was about to burst its banks and legionnaires were driving at Greeks would through explosive bottles and charges at them. Octavian was already down there talking across a hundred metre no man's land. The two sides had assembled in ranks, the Roman side was larger but the Greeks were hungry and you never wanted to piss off a hungry warrior.

They walked as fast as they could without Augustus stumbling. Julia pulled at his arm and he followed almost blindly. The army parted around them Hadrian appeared and followed from behind. They stopped in front of Octavian. Augustus staggered and stood. There was a rippling through the ranks of the other side. They gripped their weapons and were growling, most of their weapons where parts of furniture Augustus noticed. It front of them was Jason and Percy; that will make things difficult, they were the praetors after all. "Good, now go tell them that you are sorry and that they have the right to end your life right now and if you are lucky that will say no. _Intellegere?" _

Augustus turned and moved forward. He didn't glance back he could already imagine what the scene looked like. He didn't want to see it. Each step he felt worse, fear filled him slowly. He stopped half way. The hard faces of the Greek lines stared at him. He looked back and finally he understood. He closed his eyes and pulled out his gun. _It's a toy…A toy that can kill. _"I hate you. I hate you all." He aimed his gun and fired.

There was a silence. Suddenly a _graecus _charged. Sharpened metal had been attached to something wooden in a make shift spear. He was on Augustus in a few seconds, possibly faster that Bolt at that moment but it was too late, the blood was flowing. He fell to the ground. Someone stabbed the _graecus_ and suddenly the world was at war. "Damn it Augustus can't you listen for once in your life?" Victoria stood over him, slashing at anyone who dared come close, even Romans.

"Let me die."

"If you want to die why didn't you shot yourself in the head? I would have been quicker." Then her tone changed, "Don't you even try to get near. I'll stab you if you do."

"He's my brother too; he'll die if you don't let me passed." Victoria didn't answer at first them she stepped aside and Augustus was flipped over. "Stay guard, and don't turn around, this is not something you need to see."

"What are you…?"

"Shh! You did well; I don't think they expected that. Here drink this."

"I can't I had some yesterday."

"It's just wine. Drink it." Augustus opened his mouth and the liquid touched his lips. He gulped it down, the pain dulled slightly. Then a piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth and his shirt was peeled away. "This is a bad wound, you managed to miss the vitals but it amply this much nectar..." Augustus tried to look. He was pushed back down. "Shh…its fine," Then Octavian poured the nectar over his wound and rubbed it in. Augustus bite down on the gag as fire burned through his entire body. Then it was gone. "Happy Birthday August." Augustus smiled.

Someone jumped forward. Victoria blocked the shot but the attacker simply pulled back and threw a heavy blow at her. She blocked it but the force of the blow pushed her back. Octavian stood and sighed. "Now this is really not fair Seven against two and a half? Hardly even odds." Augustus tried to sit up but Octavian drove his foot into his arm and held him down. "_Mane ibiis. Fatuus." _ Augustus spat out the gag.

"_Sum deniq! _I'm fine!_" _ He wriggled around. Octavian growled and drew his sword. His foot came away and Augustus turned over trying to stand. He picked up the gun and clutched his stomach; nothing terribly scary was falling out; though his blood was red and gold. He stared at it and realised just how much blood he'd probably lost in the last few hours or so. He felt sick, it was a good thing he hadn't eaten because it all would have come up and he'd have lost the ounce of respect he'd just gained.

The sound of metal against metal snapped him from his daze and he stared at his brother. Who was fighting…never ever happened…in all his memories…fighting for real…playing for keeps. Augustus rose, uses his right hand to put pressure on his wound then, his left to holding gun. He shook away his hair and stepped forward. Slash. Slash. Stab. Stash. The swords went. It was a deadly dance where only one side could win, and right now it seemed to be the other side. He drove forward, but something grabbed him and pulled him back.

"_No, quis fratris._" Augustus spun around. Hadrian lowered his long sword in one blow and joined the fray. _"Ad Martis!" _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hadrian stood in front of the others and held his sword between the Seven and them. "Fighting is bad. Call off your soldiers. I don't want to hurt you." Then Leo stepped forward and pulled out something from his magic tool belt; a match. "I don't want to hurt you, little boy. Call off your troops." Then slashed the match down his hand.

"No! Adrian." Augustus yelled. The match burned suddenly and became a sword of flame. Leo smiled and held it to Hadrian.

"Call off your troops and leave this place. Or I will hurt _you." _

"Enough talk. Big words don't bite." Then he levelled his sword and cut at Leo with crushing force. The sword slid right through the flames. Ash flew. Leo grabbed one end of his fire and pulled the sword in two. Then he drove one at Hadrian's arm. Hadrian moved away with ease but he no longer attacked. His eyes stared a Leo with intenseness that he only got against opponents that either scared him or were very good.

The rain had stopped now and the fire was the only thing giving light. They circled each other. Leo dived and Hadrian moved away. Leo's flame's faltered. Hadrian frowned. "I don't want to hurt you, kid, don't waste your energy on this." Leo yelled at him and divided again, swinging his fire around. Augustus watched as it slowly crept up his arms. Leo plunged his arms into the ground. It bubbled with heat. Hadrian stepped back. "_Filius Vulcan. Vos interficiemus teipsum," _

His friend began to step forward but Jason held him back. "Ahh!" Leo yelled pulling up molten dirt in his hands. He raised them up then suddenly Victoria jumped behind the boy and spun on her toes. Her foot slammed into his face and he fell. The boy's fire went out and he rolled over three times. "I'm sorry but I cannot let you do that. _Leo ignis, _if you are to play with power then you will fight me; Legacy of Jupiter, Vespasia Cassia Juliana Victoria Angelica Caelia Domitia de Nova Roma!" Then she pulled out of knife. It cracked with electricity.

Then she ran at him, running the blade through the ground, collecting the static. Then she spun and kicked the rising boy in the face. He slid along the ground and began to cough. She ran at him again but this time he was ready. His arms began to burn. They collided arm and foot. He dropped low to the ground, maintaining her speed, and drove her knife at him. He dodged the blade but the electricity jumped from her blade onto him and through him. He gasped and she kicked him again. "Let's go, _Leo ignis!" _She laughed.

"No!" Piper screamed and charged her knife flashed through the air, Victoria jumped away. Sheathing her knife and pulling his sword in one fluid action. She spun and retreated. Smiling. Piper held up her weapon her face determined. "Stay away from my friend."

"Ooh. This is going to be fun. Let's go. _Un_," Victoria braced her legs, and leaned his sword against her shoulders. "_Duo_." She leaned forward. "_Tris!" _She jumped the two metres between them and twisted her body in the air, using the momentum she slammed the sword onto Piper's blade. Piper fell to one knee and then Victoria was bouncing off laughing. "You've got courage! I respect that."

"What are you doing?" Piper yelled at her friends. "This is your chance! _Defeat them."_ As is snapped into a daze the remaining five draw their weapons. Percy charged first, swinging his oddly shaped sword and Hadrian blocked it, he nodded at Percy.

"I would prefer not to harm my praetor," they came apart. "But if you leave me no choice then I will attack to defend. _Fortiter vivamus," _Followed close behind Percy was Annabeth, she attacked Hadrian from the back. He slid around taking a defensive stance. Then the final three advance slowly on Octavian.

"Where is Julia when you need her?" He sighed and raised his sword almost lazily.

"Right here!" Julia appeared behind a tremendous grin on her face. "That's right, I'm a hero, I arrive right on time, every time! So, I you've got yourself into a bit a predicament. And look at you August, can you last five minutes without needed medical attention? Honestly I leave for five minutes and this is what happens."

"Are you going to help or not?"

"I might be persuaded to." Octavian turned around and gave her the 'are you serious?' face.

"Julia this is serious."

"I'm a hundred per cent serious."

"Fine if they give up you can have your cohort back."

"And?"

"And Larry, honesty I thought you broke up with him.'

"Yeah…but if mum finds out see go off her rocker if she does with you." Then Julia tapped him on the shoulder and bowed to Hazel, Frank and Jason. "Ok," she cleared her throat. "Let's think about this. _Nolite. _Fighting like this isn't going to get anywhere. _Pugnare._ So if you really want to I will but honesty I don't care either way if you win or not. _Nobis._ It's no skin of my back. _O__mnium __de __vestrum__." _ Suddenly everyone blinked their actions half way through shots. "_Arma deponite. Nunc." _Without control the group dropped their weapons.

Julia smiled and reached out her hand to the surprise Piper. "Vespasia Cassia Juliana Angelica Caelia Domitia Julia de Nova Roma, legacy of Venus, now has complete control over you! Isn't brilliant?" The girl's lifted up her hand and Julia grabbed it. "You're a child of Venus aren't you, I can smell it. So pretty so pretty, I'm going to much you my little sister." She pulled the pour girl around in a circle.

"Julia!" Octavian yelled. Julia halted and stormed over.

"What? Are you say I'm not allowed to do this? Is this an issue?"

"I wanted you to defeat them not domesticate them."

"Well should have been more specific then." She pulled out a ring. She slipped it onto her finger and kissed it. Suddenly it grew to be a long spear, made of silver. "Alright let's battle, one on one. Miss Piper I believe this is your dance. Make me proud little sister." Then she advance slowly, swinging the thin spear back and forth. "_Ostende mihi potestatem de nos antecessor. _Show me the power of our ancestor." Then she charged.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Piper raised her knife and gasped. Suddenly everyone was fighting; Augustus was really regretting this entire thing actually. A terrible birthday. One big terrible birthday to make to worse Tatiana would probably get really angry at him the next time they saw each other (not something that happens of a lot). Flashes of gold and bronze sparked around him in the night. In the distance New York stood like a menacing wall. Above it the sky was swirling, _the gods, they feel this. Anyone praying now will likely just get hurt…_

Around them the Greeks had somehow forced a stale mate, maybe it was the presence of Jason fighting on the other side but the Romans weren't fighting at their best, not like they had when the army had invaded New Rome. Nothing like that. _Too far from home, _Augustus thought they had no sense of glory, at least the demi-gods didn't. "Octavian we're…" Jason rushed Octavian who raised his sword again blowing the blow.

"Octavian! I order you as praetor to _stand down_."

"Sorry Jason, but you've been replaced officially by both senates." He said with a smiled slashing at Jason.

"Then I order it!" Percy yelled.

"Sorry but you have formally resigned from the position, currently neither of you have any negotiable position because Reyna has agreed with this as has the senate."

"Then that makes we only have one praetor!" Jason exclaimed as he teamed up with Percy to act Octavian in force.

"Terrible as it is." Then Percy landed a blow and everything was suddenly serious. Augustus stood moving forward, clutching a fallen sword. He refused to let his brother get out numbered…after all Octavian's losing would be bad for him. He almost tripped but caught himself. Then suddenly Jason and Percy were attacking with a pincer movement. Octavian was concentrating on Percy…

All Augustus felt was sudden pain. His world was green. Images flashed through his mind. He dropped to the ground, his left eye blazing. He could see Jason stepping back. Octavian turning around. A scream. Screaming…then he blacked out…again…


End file.
